The Color In A Name
by TimeLadySong
Summary: Everyone has a soulmate that needs to be found. You only know their name and their mood as well. Thanks to the tattoo on your body, the universe gives you a small insight in your soulmate's life. Pepperony Week 2016, Day 6: AU.


**Pepperony Week day 6: AU (Soulmate Au). To be honest about this one, I'm not quite satisfied with how the story went. I like the idea of it, but I think I could have written it much better. However, I hope you enjoy it anyway! (idea credit on my tumblr: pottsrescue)  
**

* * *

 _Soulmates are something pure and beautiful. People who had the chance to find their soulmate, and keep them, they are said to be the luckiest people in the world. Despite all bad that happened around them. As long as they have their soulmate, knew things were good. That is unless their tattoo says otherwise. People have their soulmate's name tattooed on their body, somewhere they could see it, and by the change of its color they are able to tell their mood. It can be a blessing, but a torture as well_.

Tony Stark was never one to truly believe in that soulmate thing. He knew he wasn't one for a serious relationship, so why would the universe be cruel enough to choose a poor soul to be his soulmate? The fact that all his life there had never appeared a name anywhere on his body just supported his opinion. He was supposed to be alone.

It was five months before he met his soulmate that Tony woke up with a neat, almost graceful, written name on his wrist. _Virginia_. He frowned, shocked and surprised at the same time. Why now? Why her? He didn't know anyone by that name, but he was sure he had to meet her sometime soon if the name was appeared on his wrist. It's current color was a dark blue and he wondered what it meant.

"JARVIS, which mood does the color blue represent?"

'The color blue, in a lighter variation means that a person is relaxed, enthusiastic, surprised or even flirtatious. In a darker variation it represents happiness, relaxation, joy and peace, Sir.'

Tony nodded thoughtfully. No matter what caused his _soulmate_ to feel this way, he would find out soon enough.

For the next five months, Tony did everything he could to hide the name on his wrist, always keeping it covered. When he was alone, he found himself staring at the name most of the time, enjoying to watch the change of color. He had seen almost all the variations, had seen her happy, afraid, surprised, excited and even sad. Though he had never seen her in person. It was almost depressing to watch her mood change every day but not being able to share it with her in person. He wanted to laugh.

Tony Stark wanting to meet his soulmate so desperately, it had to be a joke. The same man who had made fun of all the people who believed in soulmates, thinking they were hopeless and embarrassing was now one of them. He would die if someone would find out. Until he had figured this whole situation out, he had to pretend.

Five months after the tattoo had shown itself, Tony was sitting in his office at Stark Industries. He was reading some files, which was unusual enough, when he heard shouts outside his office. "If you touch me one more time, I will use my pepper spray". He had to smile at that. Seconds later he saw his security coming inside.

"Sir, there's a woman outside. She says it's important she talks to you, I told her that wasn't possible but she wouldn't leave."

"It's fine, let her in."

And a moment later, a beautiful redhead stepped inside his office, papers in her hand and a determined look on her face. Dismissing the security, he looked at the woman, awaiting.

"Now, you need to talk to me. What is it, Miss….?"

Walking closer, the woman handed him the papers she had in hand, which he eyed for a moment, not taking them, before she simply let them down on his desk.

"Potts. Virginia Potts, from accounting. There's an error in your calculations."

Tony froze, looking at her in disbelief. Did she just say her name was Virginia? Like in his soulmate Virginia? No, this couldn't be. Just when he noticed he was staring at her, he turned his head towards the papers in front of him, taking them and checking them carefully.

She was right, there had been a mistake. He had made a mistake and didn't notice it.

"You're right." He said surprised, looking up at her again. "Miss Potts, are you happy in your job?"

Virginia didn't expect that question. What was he saying? "Of course, yes. I mean, I glad to be part of this company and– "

"What would you say about a change? Screw accounting, I'm offering to become my personal assistant."

That hit her hard. Virginia Pott, personal assistant of Anthony Edward Stark. It sounded surreal, but right at the same time. Eyes wide, mouth opened a bit, she looked at him in disbelief.

"I… That is… Yes."

She knew she would be able to handle such a job, even more if he trusted her enough to manage it.

"In that case, Pepper Potts, I'll see you tomorrow. Be there on time." That grin. Virginia was sure she wouldn't forget it anytime soon. Nodding, she turned to leave and just as the doors closed behind her again, she stopped.

Did he just call her _Pepper_?

* * *

It had been two years after her promotion that the name had appeared on her wrist. _Anthony_. She had prayed it wasn't her boss, the only man that was out of her reach. How was she supposed to be happy? So she kept hoping the tattoo was for another man, _any man_ , that wasn't him.

Seven years later, Pepper – she gave up telling him her name was Virginia a few months after he started calling Pepper – was proved wrong. Her tattoo was supposed to have her boss' name. And how did she find out? He was taken from her.

For three months she watched his name changing its color. Lilac, red, brown… she had seen them all. All the negative emotions that filled his body. And it made her cry every night. Pepper begged for him to be alright, to come back to her. Stane told her to forget about him, that he was dead, but she knew better. So much better. Tony was in fear, and anger but was also determined. And that was what she held on to.

When Rhodey called her one night, telling her they found him, she cried for hours. She cried and laughed, nothing more. Tony was coming back. That night, she didn't sleep any more but awaited the morning so she could finally get ready to meet him at the airport.

* * *

Three months. For three months had he seen Pepper's name change the colors just like his own emotions changed during that time. He knew their meanings by heart, having read about them every day the first year he had _found_ her. But on the day he was coming back, he looked onto his wrist and frowned, the name didn't have one color, but looked like a rainbow. Now what was that supposed to mean? He had no idea, and he couldn't ask for advice either. He had to find out on his own.

The plane landed and Tony finally set his feet back on the familiar ground. Eyes focused on the beautiful redhead that walked straight towards him, he the red in her eyes and the dried tears on her cheeks.

"Your eyes are red. Tears for you long lost boss?"

"Tears of joy. I hate job hunting."

There was a small laugh in her voice and she knew he heard it. It made him smile and he looked her up and down, wanting to take in all of her. And that was when his eyes caught sight of the neat writing on her wrist. _Anthony_ , in the color of pink.

Pepper had always been so careful to always keep her wrist covered, which he only noticed now, could it be that this had been the reason. That he was her soulmate and she didn't want him to see?

He didn't mention it, wanted to wait until they were alone. Which, to his excitement, were minutes later when they were seated in the car.

For a moment, neither of them said a word, which wasn't an uncomfortable silence, until he chose to move his hand to pull up the sleeve of his jacket. Pepper, confused about this action, looked down at it and gasped. He had her name and it was shown in all the colors of the rainbow.

Their eyes met and Pepper couldn't help but cry some more while starting to laugh. Tony smiled, that lovely smile she fell in love with years ago. And Tony reached out, taking her hand in his as a promise.

They were soulmates, meant to be, and he'd be damned if he wouldn't make sure to keep it that way.


End file.
